


breed me up, buttercup

by darkbee



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, except implied, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbee/pseuds/darkbee
Summary: a moment of filthy, filthy intimacy[what you see in the tags is what you get in the work]





	breed me up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO let me preface this with a massive fucking DONT LIKE DONT READ if you didnt like the tags there's a close tab button somewhere near the top of your screen. use it. thanks.
> 
> i have exactly no explantation for myself except that i looked at makar, thought he was pretty, realized it'd be hot if someone fucked him, and lo and behold, this was born 
> 
> the title is a pun on build me up buttercup. pls forgive my sacrilege. 
> 
> and enJOY ;)

Vanya rolls his hips, slow and deep, watching as the boy underneath him falls apart.

”_Fuck_, Vanya, _please _just _fuck me_,” Makar whines, his heels digging into the backs of Vanya’s thighs. He has tears beading in the corners of his eyes and Vanya has never seen anything more beautiful. Makar is soft and pliant, lips swollen pink to match the color on his cheeks.

“Why should I?” Vanya asks teasingly, gently stroking Makar’s cock. Makar writhes under him and gasps prettily. “Tell me why.”

“I need, _ah-_ I need your knot,” Makar says softly, hiding his face in his hands. “Need your come in me.”

“And why’s that, baby boy?” Vanya pulls out almost all the way, teasing around Makar’s sensitive rim.

Makar whispers something under his breath and Vanya pushes back in, eliciting a little moan from the omega. “Louder, sweetheart.”

“I wanna be full,” Makar says, voice shy, sliding his hands over his flat stomach. “Want to be full of your come and your pups. I need it.”

Vanya groans, burying his face in Makar’s neck, taking in his omega’s heady scent. “You want me to breed you, fill you up with my pups?”

“_Please_,” Makar whimpers, “I need to feel you in me, need to be so full I can’t even move without your come dripping out of me.”

Vanya drives his hips forward and Makar inhales sharply. Vanya can feel his knot starting to form, catching against Makar’s rim with every thrust. Makar is trembling underneath him, his body producing more and more slick to ease the glide. Vanya can smell it, and it’ll soak into the sheets and the hotel maids who come to clean up will know that Makar is _his_, that he’ll carry _his pups. _

Makar clenches around him with a sob, come splashing up to his chest, and Vanya reaches down to stroke him through his orgasm. With a final thrust, Vanya’s knot locks into Makar, and he groans as he feels himself emptying come into his omega’s little womb. He massages Makar’s tummy gently, imagining he can feel a little softness from the amount of come that’s got to be in there by now.

“You’d look so pretty with a little bump,” Vanya murmurs to Makar, who moans softly and places his hands over his lower abdomen.

“I can feel it, alpha, I can feel your come inside me.”

“_Fuck_,” Vanya sighs, pressing his lips to Makar’s.

“Gonna have your pups,” Makar teases, shifting so he can pull a pillow under his hips and tilt them up, sighing and wriggling happily when he feels a shift, come trickling further into his body.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought! and if you enjoy reading smutty things, feel free to subscribe, i have more in the works :D
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
